


Somebody's been sleeping in MY bed

by LBibliophile



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bingo Fill, Bodyswap, Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Gen, Sam Wilson is So Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LBibliophile/pseuds/LBibliophile
Summary: First he notices that the temperature is wrong.Then he notices that the bed is wrong.Then, he notices that the problem is actually something rather more fundamental.For:Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020 - B1: Bed sharingBucky Barnes Bingo 2020 - Y5: Bodysharing
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020





	Somebody's been sleeping in MY bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rebelmeg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelmeg/gifts).



> This was inspired by a prompt-summary game during the BBB20 party: _bodyswap, fluff, heat_ as prompted by Rebelmeg

Sam is not unfamiliar with the process of waking up somewhere he doesn’t remember going to sleep, but that doesn’t make it any less disconcerting. Particularly given the sort of crazy that happens around the Avengers.

The first thing he notices as the fog of sleep starts to clear, is the warmth. He usually prefers to keep his bedroom cool while sleeping - read somewhere that it helps convince the body to slow down to conserve energy - yet the room is positively muggy. For a few dazed seconds it feels like he is lying in a sauna, a fine sheen of sweat clinging to his skin, muscles lethargic.

The second thing he notices, is the bed - and he is so glad that at least it _is_ a bed; that drastically reduces the potential consequences inherent in waking up somewhere unfamiliar. The mattress sinks under his weight, cradling him in stark contrast to his own firm bedding. Combined with the several fuzzy blankets and veritable mountain of pillows surrounding him, he is more than a bit smothered.

The third thing, he notices when he runs his hands over his face and finally blinks open his eyes. There is something wrong about that feeling. He repeats the motion, then squints at the hands blearily. Waves them around a bit to make sure. Folds the fingers into a rude gesture. Sam sighs and lets the arms flop back down.

Two hands, one pale and one metal. Well, at least that explains why he is waking up in Bucky Barnes' bed.

**Author's Note:**

>  **BBB2020 fill details**  
>  Title: Somebody’s been sleeping in MY bed  
> Collaborator(s): LBibliophile  
> Square:  
> B1 - Bed sharing [ficlet - 259 words]  
> Y5 - Bodysharing [image edi  
> Pairing/Main Ship: Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson  
> Rating: Gen  
> Warnings/Triggers: Bodyswap  
> Summary:  
> First he notices that the temperature is wrong. Then he notices that the bed is wrong. Then, he notices that the problem is actually something rather more fundamental.


End file.
